


Baby Mine

by StoryKeeper2020



Series: Red & Agnes [1]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Agnes and Red in the Spotlight, F/M, Lost 10 months, Missing Elizabeth, Red is caring for Agnes, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryKeeper2020/pseuds/StoryKeeper2020
Series: Red & Agnes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807672
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Baby Mine

Hello Lizzie, what can I do for you?

Red winces as he hears Agnes cries on the other end of the phone. She does not remember me Red. She does not want me. Said, Lizzie

She remembers you, Lizzie. She's confused about the life that she has known for the last 12 months and has changed yet again. Give her time, Lizzie. Said Red.

Red smile thinking back to his time with Agnes

Agnes started fussing that turned in to whaling. Sighing Red walked over to her crib and picked her up. It has been a long few days since Lizzie's accident. Tom had died, and everyone believed that he was Elizabeth's father. He took the role of grandfather to Agnes for the foreseeable future. It was the only way that he could watch over her. It had been years since he was a father to a baby and it was not without its challenges. A routine was key.

I'll tell you what, sweetheart. Let's figure out something that works for both of us. I know you're tired, and I am tired, and although I am not much of a sleeper a little sleep is always good.

Red smiled. Agnes whined little and again continued to bawl her eyes out. Red took a deep breath cradled Agnes to his chest.

All right, sweetheart let give this a try.

Dembe walked into the room holding a white t-shirt. Red was laying Agnes in her basset in the living when he turned and looked at Dembe. What is that? It's Elizabeth, give it to Agnes. Why? Red Said.

Give it to her. Red took the t-shirt and walked over to the basset where Agnes was still crying and put it in her little arms. Agnes hugged the shirt and her bawling stopped. She was whimpering and then she was quiet. Red stood there with his head tilted looking at that sweet little girl who looked like her mother. He wiped her little cheeks of the tears that have fallen. She stared right back at him, still whimpering. It finally dawned on Red why Agnes had stopped crying. The shirt has Lizzie's scent on it. It all made sense now Agnes missed her mother. He forgot how everything must be strange and frightening for her. His heart hurt for that little girl because he to miss Elizabeth. He would try to make her the happiest little girl until her mother woke up again.

Goodnight my brother. Dembe said.

Goodnight.

Dembe turned and left while Red stared at Agnes who stared right back whimpering at him.

Okay, sweetheart, I have an idea. He rolled the little basset next to the piano and sat down.

Now, Agnes, I love those beautiful little eyes of yours but you need to rest them now and go to sleep okay? Do we have a deal? Red looked at Agnes. Red smiled.

Red thought for a min of what he could play for Agnes. Red played Baby Mine. As he played for her, she quieted. He smiled at Agnes as she drifted off to sleep.

Goodnight sweetheart. Red said.

Red I do not know what else to do. sighed Lizzie.

Listen to me Lizzie there should be a couple of boxes there that Dembe dropped off. Do you know where they are?

Yes, Red. They are in the living room. Lizzie said.

Okay, find the box that says Agnes Things on the top.

Okay, Red I found the box. What am I looking for Red? There are toys and an old tape recorder in there. Lizzie said irritated.

Okay, focus Lizzie. Said Red.

Take Agnes to her room lay her in her bed. I want you to go back to the box and get the tape recorder and the Bear. Said Red.

Lizzie thought I do not know what good this bear and tape recorder would do? But she went along with what Red said.

Red why is one of my T-shirts in this box? said, Lizzie

Later Lizzie, now focus. Said Red.

Red could hear Agnes bawling her little eyes out. He could also sense Lizzie's frustration with the whole situation.

Now, what Red? Said Lizzie.

Lizzie, I want you to set the recorder on the dresser and give her the bear. Said Red.

As soon as Lizzie gave Agnes the bear she pulled is against her and was whimpering now. Lizzie stood there in shock that Agnes quieted over some little bear.

I don't get it Red. Said Lizzie. I have never seen that bear before. Why would that bear make a difference?

I bought her that bear. I had a feeling when you woke up and everything went back to normal this might be an issue. Said Red. Lizzie, Agnes has been with me for eleven months. Besides, her life has turned upside down yet again. She has to adjust once again.

Yes Yes, I get that but still. said Lizzie.

Lizzie, you asked me about the T-shirt in the box that belongs to you. Well, when Agnes came here to live that was her lifeline to you. It is what calmed her on her first couple weeks settling in. It smelled like you. We came up with a routine that worked out very well. Said Red. I am going to go now, Lizzie. I want you to turn the recorder on and then sit down and relax and get some rest. I will speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight Lizzie. Red said hung up.

Lizzie turned Agnes night light on and hit play on the recorder as she sat in the rocker beside Agnes' bed. Agnes whimpered more until she hears Red on the recorder.

" _Now, Agnes, I love those beautiful little eyes of yours but you need to rest them now and go to sleep okay? Do we have a deal?"_

Lizzie teared up a little as she heard Red play the piano for Agnes to sleep too. Lizzie sat back in the rocker and listened to Red play. She never knew he could play the piano. He was very good at it. She watched Agnes drift off to sleep. The song ended and Lizzie heard Red say "Goodnight sweetheart."

Lizzie sat there for a moment thinking. This was their bedtime routine in the beginning. Red said the T-shirt helped calm Agnes when she was gone. The scent of her. Lizzie thought the bear must remind her of Red with his scent.

Lizzie smiled. He thinks of everything. Shaking her head and quietly closing the door and heading back to the living room to relax before bed.

**Authors Note:**

Hello, I hope that you enjoy my short stories. And bare with me with the writing. This is my first story and I am horrible at writing. I do not have a beta and although I read through it a bunch of times. I am sure that I have missed something. I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I always wanted to know what happened in those 10 months that Elizabeth was in a coma. I would love to believe Red took care of Agnes. So I decided to write a bunch of stories for Agnes and Red. I am changing it a little and leaving Agnes little unlike how the show made her grow up so fast. If anyone has any ideas they would like me to work in I would be glad too just drop me a PM. If you are not sure of the Song Baby Mine go here https://youtu.be/9qxbpG1SLyg

Enjoy!!! 

**** I own nothing and I am not making a profit of this***


End file.
